


Frustrated

by smoakscreen_98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Frustration, Mental Health Issues, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakscreen_98/pseuds/smoakscreen_98
Summary: I made this a long time ago. kinda depressing, but ironically, I think it could help, in the sense that other people are also going through stuff and that you might think you're alone in what you're feeling... you're not. I wish all of you guys the strength to fight your inner battles. AND KICK ASS!





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> I made this a long time ago. kinda depressing, but ironically, I think it could help, in the sense that other people are also going through stuff and that you might think you're alone in what you're feeling... you're not. I wish all of you guys the strength to fight your inner battles. AND KICK ASS!

Am I not human? Do I not feel? Cut me and I shall bleed. I bleed and hurt. I am human and I am weak sometimes, maybe often. Don’t you know that? Can’t you see? All you have to do is look. Look closely. Look at me. Stare at my eyes and into my soul. Don’t you see, that tears I have yet to shed?

Just because you can’t see it, doesn’t mean I am not breaking inside. And you people are so—arghh! So frustrating!

ALL YOU CARE ABOUT ARE THE REASONS! Why? Why? Why am I not okay? Why am I upset?

Why do I cry? 

I cry ‘cause I feel empty. I cry when I’m about to explode. I cry when everything is just too much! I cry when nothing is ever enough. I cry on nights when I’m so tired but I can’t seem to fall asleep. Sometimes I just want to sleep and rest and stop. Why can’t I make it stop? Make it stop!

Want to know another reason why I cry? I cry because my to-do-list is so freaking long you can wrap me with it and bury me in Egypt.  
And you people… dare to laugh.  
You people. You just add up to it. Add, add, add to my list. Very rarely does anyone approach and ask, “Hey, do you need help?” No. No! You come to me with your requests saying, “I need your help with this and that. Could you solve this algebraic equation for me?” Seriously?!  
Has it never occurred to you that I needed your help? Frustrating, you people!  
Help. I needed it… but tell me if you can call this help: My family, consulted a specialist; who then decided that I was not fit for this oh-so-cruel world. I was too fragile. The specialist’s solution? Hook me up with meds and lock me up in a padded cell. That’ll do the trick. Surprisingly, it didn’t. Not at all. 

Think of me as a plant. You want to protect the plant so you put it in a box with no holes, for its safety of course. Do you think the plant will grow? It withers. That’s exactly what happened to me. So, my dear classmates… I hope you understand why you won’t be seeing me at school anymore or anywhere, at all. Ever.


End file.
